Bound
by meganXmonster
Summary: Claire Redfield believed it was all over. Until Wesker returns for her. Will she be able to escape him? Chapter 9! Look for part two called Velocity!
1. Bound

The sun was peeking its head over the horizen, accompanied by the cool breeze of dawn.

Claire rode her motorcycle down the rodes outside town, taking in every chill the new day brought. As she clenched her fingers tightly around the handle bars, Claire knew there was no other place in the world she'd rather be.

Alone with her own thoughts, she rode with only the winds as a companion.

It had been five months since she and Chris left the artic for home.

Where ever home was suppose to be.

Though in these months following, nothing what so ever had happen to any of them. Umbrella hadn't come after them, or at least those who worked for them that weren't dead. It had been a peacful and quiet existence. But for Claire, it had been horrific.

The nightmares that haunted her sleep, the jumping at every sound. Worst of all, the waiting.

They all knew, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Leon and herself, they all knew it wasn't over. Someone would always be there, watching and waiting to kill them. Claire had come to terms with it. That someone could only be one man, Claire thought, the man that wanted the Redfields dead.

_Albert Wesker_.

Entering town, Claire slowed the speed of her cycle and directed herself twards home. She, Chris and Jill shared a small two bedroom house . Rebecca and Leon both lived nearby them. After returning to civilazation, the five had band togather to take down Umbrella, no matter what it would take.

Rounding the corner of the street, Claire steadied into the parking space by Chris's shabby car that he bought for transportation, and nothing more. Claire slipped off the motorcycle and took off her helmet, staring at her house.

It was small and comfy, exactly Chris's style.

Claire wondered if her brother or Jill were awake at these hours, hoping they were not. She pulled out a key from her pocket, and open the door, quietly so to not disturb anyone. Warmth from the living room prickled the skin on Claires arms, making her shiver off the receding cold. The entire house was silent. for no apparent reason, her heart began to thud in her chest.

_It was too quiet_.

Chris wasn't snoring like usually and when Claire had waken up this morning, the tv in his room was left on, a usual gesture of Chris's to fall asleep with it going. Not a single sound.

Claire dismissed the fear and went to her room, slipping off her usual motorcycle body suite that barley cover her at all in the legs and arms, and slipped into a black tank top and fitting jeans. Claire looked herself in the mirror. The girl that stared back looked like Claire, but wasn't her. The girl in the mirror had fearce sharp eyes that knew more then the owner let on. She looked older, mature. Not like the girl who went to collage and majored in writing. Inside Claire knew that the girl she once was died the moment she entered raccoon that night. She pulled out her ponytail, letting her gorgeous fire red hair cascade to her shoulder blades. Claire sighed and turned away from the imposter she saw in her image. Outside her room, Claire heard somthing.

It sounded like Chris's bedroom door closing.

"Jill?" Claire called, higher then a whisper.

Jill and Claire got along well, but only because they made a point to rarley speak to one another. A casual 'Morning' was the most they had said to each other on their own. It wasn't that they disliked each other, Claire knew, it was because her presance was akward. Jill was Chris's girlfriend, and she was alright with that, it was just...

Claire felt like an invader in their relationship, as did Jill in their sibling bond.

But now more then ever Claire wanted to see Jill walk out and greet her.

No answer came from her call.

She decided to go to their room and see if their were in there. Catiously Claire edged her way to the room, as if she were approaching a clueless enemy.

"Chris?"

Still nothing.

_Damn it...what the hells going on?_

It was odd that no one replied. Chris had made a plea to everyone to be protective with Claire, the last thing he wanted was his baby sister in trouble.

She hated that, she didn't need any protection. 'What about Rebecca;, Claire would say, ;The girl is just a kid'. Even Leon, her best friend, had agreed to hover over Claire's every action to ensure safty.

With her back against the wall beside the door, she reached over and grabbed the knob. Turning it slowly, her heart pounding so loudly, any nemesis would overhear, Claire pushed open the door.

Chris lay on the bed, asleep with his mouth open. Jill to his right, looking less like a slumbering animal like Chris. Neither stirred in disturbance when Claire flung open the door like a mad women.

She breathed relief, and shut the door.

Leaning against the wall, she chuckled.

_God Claire, get a hold of youself._

Claire crossed her arms and headed to the kitchen to get somthing to eat, the early morning ride had left her starved.

She felt a bit foolish. Claire knew she was over reacting, and had to stop being so paranoid.

Walking into the kitchen, Claire made it to the counter before she stopped dead in her tracks. Her blue eyes grew wide, her mouth fell open.

Sitting at the table, his back to her, a man with blonde hair in all black sat comfitably.

Claire tried to yell for Chris, all that escaped her lips was a studdered fragment.

"Good morning Miss Redfield, I've been waiting for your arrival for quiet some time now."

_Wesker..._

"You...what do you want?" Claire couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

Wesker stood and turned twards Claire, pushing in the chair he sat in. A smile wesker often exumed when he sensed fear spread over his face. The dark glasses hide from her the comfort of knowing where he was looking, though she knew he watched only her.

When Wesker took a step twards Claire, she took an atomatic one back. The smile widen.

"No need to fear me dear heart, I'm not here to hurt you. If you don't force my hand."

Wesker took no further steps to her, Claire stood at the mouth of the doorway, ready to run to Chris's room.

"I won't let you touch Chris, you'll have to go through me first." she said, with not much confidence.

Wesker chuckled ironicly.

"Intresting way to put things Miss Redfield. That was accually my plan."

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Wesker was right in front of her, using a steel grip on her arms to keep Claire from running. Even in this position, Claire still struggled and kicked at her captor.

Claire was about to scream, in hopes that Chris or Jill would fall from sleep and help her. Wesker let go of one of her arm, quickly digging in his pocket. Before Claire knew it, Wesker brought up a cloth to her nose.

_No! No! You bastard!_

Within moments, she feel into the darkest sleep she'd ever had.


	2. Answers

**Chapter 2! ok so this one may be not so good, but I'm currently editing and going over chapter 3 which is better.**

**Enjoy! All your comments are big inspiration for me!**

_He sold his soul for the comfort of cold..._

Claire awoke feeling sore and stiff, her mind reeling on the lasting effects of the chemical used to subdue her. She moaned when she willed her leg to a bend. What lay beneath her felt cushioned yet stiff.

She open her eyes, turn her head and surveyed the room.

_What?_

The prior event that had transpired between herself and Wesker flooded back to her. Now she knew why she lay on a cot, in a cell. The same thing had happen back on Rockfort when Umbrella had inprisoned her. Though this time, the one who had her was much more of a threat.

"Awake Miss Redfield?" came _his_ voice. Wesker came down what seem like a space to the left of the cell, where he had been while she slept. Sitting up, on guard, Claire eyed Wesker, who crossed his arms from behind bars and eyed her back.

"Where am I?"

"I'm sorry dear heart, but I can not tell you that. All that you need to know is that your safe." he assured.

Claire boldly shot up and walked to the cell bars, being sure to keep a good few feet from where Wesker stood. Claire tried looking around, to see what the outside room looked like. It was dark, only a bright radiation of light over a curved control panel that rounded the entire top floor illuminated the space. At the bottom of four staires, was a bed and another door, presumably a bathroom. The entire room looked like a steril control center.

An Umbrella facility? An HFC facility?

"Trying to pin point a location Miss Redfield? I'm sorry to say you won't find too much of a clue." he jested.

Claire pulled back from the bars and stood arms length away from Wesker.

"What exactly am I doing here Wesker?" Claire questioned, afraid of the answer she'd get.

Wesker put on a smile that mocked sweetness.

_He's screwing with me._

"I'm using you against your brother of course. Once he figures I have you, he'll come looking for you." Wesker ceased to continue, as if the words were too good to be spoken.

Claire swallowed, knowing exactly what would happen next.

"Then you'll kill him." Claire said slowly, dreading each word.

"Yes"

The revalation weighed heavy on her heart.All she could do was look at the ground, and ponder on how she could stop Chris from coming. Claire knew Chris wouldn't think about his own safty when trying to locate her, he'd be reckless, and get himself killed.

_And theres nothing I can do about it._

A lone tear was born in her eyes, trailing itself down her cold cheek. Wesker saw it.

"Dear heart." he soothed.

Not wanting him to see the ones that would follow in her first tears wake, Claire spun around and stormed to the small cot. She laid on it with her back to Wesker, letting go her guilt and rage. Chris, her big brother, her hero, was going to be killed.

Killed because he he was looking for her, and he'd fall right into the trap Wesker made.

Claire heard Wesker leave, his footsteps clicking away into the other direction.

Jill sat on the couch, going back and forth between Chris and Rebecca, trying to comfort them.

Rebecca sat on the end of the couch, doing her best to hold in the tears. Some spilled anyways. Chris sat on the other end, trying not to break down the walls.

"That...that _freak_...that god damn son of a-"

"Chris, it'll be ok. Claire will be alright. She's a tough kid. You know Wesker, you know he won't kill her, not till hes done with whatever reason he has her." Jill cooed.

Rebecca began to weep.

"Wow Jill, that makes me feel great!" Chris roared.

This morning, Jill had awoken from a peacful sleep, went to get herself some orange juice in the kitchen, and found Weskers letter sitting on the kitchen table.

**Dear my remaining STARS,**

**I'm sorry to say this is not a letter to check in on old friends. Claire is in my possesion. I have no intentions of harming her, not yet. I will further contact you soon to tell you how you can get her back.**

**Sinceraly,**

**Wesker**

That was two hours ago. Now the four sat in the Redfield living room, brooding. Chris had flew instantly into a violent fit, breaking holes in walls, yelling like a mad man. Jill had remained calm enough to contact Leon and Rebecca, seeking their help. Though they fell into their own states. Rebecca began to cry, at the fact that Claire was her only real friend, and now she was gone. Then there was Leon, who refused to say anything at all. He merely looked out the window, keeping to himself.

"Leon, help me out here!"

Leon didn't respond, the only indication she had that her words had registered to him was a single grimace.

This house was chaos, Jill couldnt take it anymore.

"You know acting like this won't get us anywhere!" she screamed.

Rebecca picked up her head, and ceased crying. Leon finally looked from the window to Jill. Chris's snarl left his expression. Standing there, all eyes on her, Jill took a sigh.

"Now, we know Wesker took Claire this morning, we know he won't hurt her, that is unless we mess up or she does Somthing to piss him off."

"We know he works for HFC!" Rebecca pipped in.

"We can't be so sure. Wesker plays work like a missionary, whoever makes his pocket deeper."

Everyone sat in dark silence, thinking about the missing member of their group.

"I'm sorry Chris" came Leon after a while. His voice sounded without emotion.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

Jill knew for a fact Wesker took Claire to hurt Chris. She also knew what he was capable of. Wesker may return Claire, but she doubted the girl would be in one piece.

"Rebecca, I'll take you home alright, lets give everyone time to think." Leon offered. The young girl nodded and walked to Leons side. They said their goodbyes and left. Jill sat with Chris, holding his one hand in her own.

"You know Jilly, your the only thing keeping me sane right about now." Chris hissed.

She nodded, at a loss for what to say.

"God, I remember the day the cops rolled up to our house all those years ago, to tell us about mom and dad. Did I ever tell you that story Jilly?" he began to sound shaky, unstable, but his voice didn't crack.

"No, I didn't think you wanted to."

"Well, it was nine years ago, I was sixteen, Claire just turn thirteen. Our parents went out to dinner to celebrate their eighteen year annaversary. Well, they said by ten they'd be home. Our parents were the type to be on time and not a moment later. So when midnight rolled around, Claire and I were scared shitless. I tried to make her feel better, so I took her onto the porch and we just sat their talking. Time flew by fast, then the cops pulled up. They said our parents got in a wreck in the way home. My father died on impact, my mom was rushed into the hospital. Died ten minuites after arrival to the place. Since that day, I swore to them I'd take care of Claire. Now look. Because of me, she went to Raccoon, because of me she was entangled with Umbrella. _because of me _Wesker has her."

"Chris, you can't blame youself-"

"The hell I can't." he snapped.

Jill knew there was nothing she could do but be by his side til Weskers message came.

Claire open her eyes, dry tears caked her cheeks. Without caution, she sat up and wearily looked around. The cell Wesker had her in was a typical one. A bed, mirror, desk with a lamp, and oddly enough, drawers. She got up, wanting to search the drawers for whatever contents they with held. Inside the top drawer was shirts folded neatly and orderly, all in black. Claire checked the next ones, they contain pants, sox and a few sweat shirts, all the same color.

She made her way to the bars and looked out, not in the mood to argue. She was hungry and weak. More then anything she needed to use the bathroom.

Claire spotted Wesker sitting in a leather chair, writing somthing, like a report.

She held two bars in her hands, letting her head rest between two of them. Claire knew she had made enough sound to let him know she was no longer asleep, but he made no sign he noticed.

"Wesker"

He acknowledged her, but never ceased his writing.

"Yes dear heart?"

"I need to use the bathroom, I can do that right?"

Claire hadn't ment to be sarcastic, but it had come out the way she felt. Wesker ceased writing immediatly. He stood and strolled over to the cell, a key already in his hand. He open the cell door, Claire cautiously walked out from the prison, waiting for Weskers guide to the restroom that lay beside his own bed. Claire assume he rarley used his bed though.

Claire used the bathroom and tried fixing her image in the mirror. Even here, the mirrors held the imposter Claire. Exiting the restroom, Claire was seized by the arm gently by her captor. She was swirled around to face him, along with the black glasses he wore.

"Miss Redfield, take the gesture of myself giving you access to use the rest room a gift, as will be eating and somtimes breathing. If you disobey anything I say, it will have a sever consiquence. Do I make myself completely clear?"

Claire was disgusted that he was threatening her like this, treating her like a disobietient child. Claire bared her teeth in response.

"You think your so powerful don't you? Let me tell you this-" Claire was cut off by the collison of her body meeting the hard wall. Wesker never once had let go of her when slamming her. Her head cracked the back of the wall, the room before her went upside down. Refocusing, she made out the picture of Weskers glare. His sunglasses were off, and those deep crimson eyes bore holes in her heart.

"Apparently I wasn't so clear." he growled, taking the hand her bound her with from her arms to grasp her chin. The vise like grip made her jaw throb every time her heart pumped blood. "You are my prisoner, _my_ prisoner. I didn't steal you away for my own pleasure, besides the fact I want to see your brother crumble."

Weskers face was so close to Claires, she shivered when his breath warmed her.

Suddenly, he let go, watching and taking her in as claire slide to the ground, her teeth still showing. Her hand holding the spot Wesker had seconds ago.

Claire heard Wesker laugh confidently to himself, at his own personal victory. One of two of the Redfields feared him.

Finished with enjoying Claires silent submisson, Wesker picked her up by the arm again, leading her back to her cell.

Claire sat herself on the desk chair, brooding over the events moments before.

_If he were human, I'd beat the holy hell out of him._

Wesker return with a small white bag, placed it at the cage bars, and walked away without sparing her a glance.

Curiosity perked Claire from her impossible plans. She stood, feeling bold once again, and went to the bag. Looking down at it, the bag seemed like a normal thing. To her, it didn't feel like a trap. Before she took it, Claire looked for Wesker. Ironicly, he lay on the bed down the stairs, glasses off, and an arm over his eyes. Claire eased down and grabbed the bag, doing her best not to make the bag voice a crinkle sound. Claire retreated with her treasure back to the cot, looking in on the contents. Inside was a few health bars, a meat sandwich, and a bottled water.

Claire felt utterly confused, but took the food and scarfed it down greedily. The taste didn't give off a spiked flavor, but Wesker could mask a drug flavor if it suited him. After her meal, Claire layed her head down, thinking about Chris.

_Please be smart, know this is a trap. __**Don't come for me**_.

Soon her mind, before she drifted off, circled around Wesker, and his deeds.

He'd been partly responsible for the Umbrella outbreak, and a hundrend percent in charge of leading STARS to death. Claire didn't find those as appalling as his final action. Giving up his humanity for power.

_What power?_

Wesker seem to live without others down in some facility, utterly and completely alone. It almost made Claire want to feel for him, hiding away from the world, plotting. If he did in fact live live here. Claire knew enough about him from Chris to understand he was a loner, and couldn't be trusted by the most powerful of people.

Wesker gave his humanity for more, that enevitably left him alone.

_He sold his soul for the comfort of cold._


	3. Freedom

**Updated quick don't I? Well I'm feeling like I'm on a roll here. The story is just coming to me. I want to again thank those of you who leave reviews for me. You have no idea how amazing they make me feel. So heres chapter 3. **

_How can time still drain every little beat of my heart? In my time of need I want to destroy anything you are_

"Wake up..." came a voice, beyond the relms of Claires deep sleep.

She stirred and open her heavy eye lids, searching for the owner of the voice. Wesker lingered over her like a demented protector. Claire had been locked in this cell for a week now. Since the little disagreement they had, she had done her best to avoid confrontation with Wesker. So far it was working well.

Today, he loomed over her, watching curiously.

"What is it?" she asked, sleepily. Claire sat up, then stood. A chill consume her, and it seem the warm haven beneath the blankets called for her immediate return. Wesker stood infront of her, a smile crept up his cheeks. Not a intimadating smile, not a mocking smile. It was one Claire was unfamiliar with, it seemed like he were thinking of somthing she had no concept of.

"I've decided you've been behaving youself this week, besides our small argument the other day."

Claire shrugged, hiding her thoughts. "Whats that suppose to mean? Are you going to reward me with candy?"

Instead of getting angry, Wesker smiled wider. Enjoying her sarcastic defiance.

"I had a diffrent reward in mind dear heart."

Then wesker put out his hand, for her to take. Claire wasn't sure whether to laugh or recoil in fear. The smooth unwavering gloved hand hovered in the air, and a new urge over took her.

_The urge to take it._

She looked at his hand, then to his face. Weskers expression appeared willing and trust worthy. Claire knew better then to trust him. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand, puting it firmly in his. Wesker's skin was suprisably warm against hers. When Wesker closed his hand over Claire's, she couldn't help but let her heart thud deepily within her chest. He led her from the cell, shutting it behind them. After closing it, Wesker turn to look at her. They locked glances for what seemed like more then her share of a lifetime.

"Dear heart." he whispered soothingly. Claire almost let his voice lull her into safty.

_Don't trust him._

She willed herself to not fall victem to any game Wesker wanted to play.

"I'm letting you have some freedom. Only because you seem to be rotting in that cell. I give you one chance, get me angry, and going back into that cage won't be the only thing in store for you Miss Redfield."

Claire met what she believed were his eyes beyond the glasses, nodding.

With one hand firmly in his own, Wesker brought his other hand to her face, running the smooth leather down her cheek affectionetly. Claire snapped her head away from his touch. Wesker merely smiled and turn away, back to his work.

Claire stood watching after him, wondering what she was suppose to do next.

Chris knew what they had to do. He knew that once he heard from Wesker, he'd be told to meet him somwhere deserted.

_The final assignment._

Chris sat in a chair in the living room, waiting for Jill to return from the bedroom and give him any news. Chris had been decaying the seven torturous days he lived knowing Wesker held Claire's life in his traitorous hands.

_What was he doing to her? Was she scared? Hungry or Sick?_

Jill had put out a contact message to Barry Burton and Carlos Olivera for any type of help they could give. And since Chris had spent the entire night in this very chair looking for any clues on Weskers wherabouts, he'd run the laptop battery dead. Jill had to sit in the bedroom while it charged, waiting for any contacts. So far nothing. After Barry betray them, he left the city of Raccoon, and just disappeared all togather. Chris doubted that even with four humans against one super human could they prevail.

Jill walked in the room, frowning.

"Somthing wrong?"

"Barry contacted us, he said he couldn't help us. Thats all. Then Carlos, he just hasn't written back."

Barrys deny hurt Chris. Barry had been the one who helped him after he was kicked out of the airforce, gave him a job, and helped pay partly for Claire's schooling. Where was the man who posed a good role model, a brother to Chris? Hiding away from Umbrella? Or them?

Chris ran a hand through his hair, stressed.

"So its just us I guess. Ok, thats fine."

Chris stood and scratched the back of his head, irritated. Jill pranced over and put her arms around the man she loved. Chris couldn't imagine what he would of done without Jill Valentine by his side. She was beautiful, level headed. Best of all, she didn't crack under pressure. Chris rested his chin on her head, relishing the moment of comfort while it lasted.

"You know Valentine, your the most beautiful women I've ever met."

"You know Redfield, your full of it."

He laughed, surprised that the ability was still somthing he could do.

A knock on the front door came, both lovers jumped.

Cunningly, Jill snuck to the window and peeped out.

"Oh, its just Leon, likly Rebecca's with him."

Chris nodded and went to answer the door. Leon looked paler then he had the last time he'd seen his friend. His eyes seemed washed out, he walked with a slump, as if their was weight applied to his shoulders. Rebeccas eyes were swollen and red cracked. Chris could tell the girl had cried recently. Even though Rebecca was still a kid, Chris found himself upset she'd let go so publicly. He believed Rebecca Chambers to be a strong willed girl and a survivor. Tears in her line weren't acceptable.

"Any word?" asked Leon.

Jill shook her head, regretting being the bringer of bad new.

"I guess he's trying to make me suffer. Wesker wants me sick with guilt, right?Well, he got that mission accomplished. But I'm getting Claire home in one peice, even if it kills me."

Rebecca shuddered and said. "Chris, don't say that. You won't die. I'll jump in front of any blow or bullet or-"

"Thanks 'Becca, but-"

The phone rang from in the kitchen. Taking a moment to analyze his companions, Chris rushed into the kitchen, everyone else followed.Taking it and holding the phone in his hand, he listen to it ring a third time. Then hit TALK.

"Hello?" the word came out unsure.

"Chris! Why hello!" it was Wesker, mocking him as usual.

"God damn you! Wheres Claire? I want to talk to her! I swear if you've touched one hair on her head!"

"Dear heart is fine. We've had a small disagreement, but all is said and done. She is quite a well behaved girl, once I forced obetience upon her" Wesker chuckled.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing uncalled for. I really do hope she finds that rebelious side of her again. Punishing her is so intresting-"

"Shut up! Let me talk to her now!"

There was a muffling sound, a crack and hiss. Claires voice filled his ears.

"Chris?" her voice was shaken.

"Claire! Hey, I've been so damn worried about you. Are you alright? Has he hurt you?"

"That doest matter. Chris please don't come for me, he'll kill you! don't-" and she was once again stolen from him.

"Sorry about that Chris, it seems she enjoys being with me more then I anticipated." Wesker mused.

Chris's heart ached for Claire.

_Was she really willing to sacrifice herself to keep me alive?_

It was the most anyone had ever done for him, and it was by his own sister.

"What do I have to do to get her home in one peice?"

_Sorry baby sister, but I swore I'd protect you._

"Not going to listen to you dear sisters warning? How typical of you."

Chris waited for more.

"I want a meeting. The facility where we are is in alaska. An old HFC base that lost it purpose years ago."

Wesker gave him coordinates to the base. Chris figured Wesker was alone with Claire in the base, for some reason, it made him feel better.

"I want Claire alive Wesker." he growled.

"We'll see." with that, Wesker hung up.

Chris turned off the phone and threw it against the wall hard, making Jill jump.

"Chris..." she murmered.

"We've got to get ready" he said, walking towards the bedroom, where the guns were at. "ASAP."

Claire sat on Weskers bed, writing on a peice of lined paper. The moment she'd requested the pen and paper, her mind got right to work.

Wesker sat up at his desk on the higher level, continuing his writing.

When Wesker had made the call to Chris, Claire found herself and inch from the man she feared, wanting to know what Chris was saying to him. All Wesker did way say things to enrage Chris more, making her brother more eager for a fight.

_Wesker knew exactly what buttons to push_.

Claire had been taken off guard when Wesker had handed her the phone to talk. It seemed too trusting of him. Of course Claire used her borrowed time to heed Chris a warning, praying he'd take it. Claire was willing to sacrifice any torture Wesker could dish out, as long as Chris kept himself out. And remained amoung the living. He could be reckless when it came to danger, Claire pegged it as a horrible trait. Since Wesker hung up, neither had spoken to one another. Mostly because Claire had heard Wesker giving coordinates to the base, which she found belong to HFC. It ment Chris discarded her warning, he was putting himself before the bullet Claire tried to push him from.

"Somthing have your tounge Miss Redfield?"

Claire looked up from her writing, Wesker sat in the leather chair, facing her with hands clasped togather. _The smile _was on his face.

"No, I'm just writing. I thought some silence would do us good."

Claire regretted using the word _us_.

He hummed in thought.

"What are you always writing up there? Your always writing, if your not terrorizing me."

Wesker stood, still smiling in good spirits. He didn't walk in Claire's direction, but rather around the top floor. His body movment reminded her of a panther when he walked or moved, claire. Stealth and muscular.

She shuddered.

"A few documents of intrest, noting them, sending them to my superiors."

Shock and amusment both coursed through her mind.

"You have superiors? God you must feel low."

Wesker stopped walking and looked at the girl on his bed, confused.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, you seem like the leader type, if I'm not refering to STARS too much. You come off as a guy who wants to make the calls. The fact that your below someone seems...wrong."

Wesker seem to think about that, digesting it in his head. Claire hopped she hadn't offended him, she still wasn't in the mood to take on a super human.

"Everyone answers to someone Miss Redfield. But your correct, I dislike being below someone. Though it doesn't bother me much, everyone fears me because of what I am. Even my superiors respect my words."

Claire said no more. She continue to write her poem, easily able to revert back to her previous mind set. Yet she knew, Wesker still hadn't turn away from her.

"And you dear heart? What are you documenting there?"

Claire kept writing, mildly nerved.

"I'm not 'documenting', I'm writing a...a poem."

Wesker tilted his head curiously.

"You Miss Redfield a poet? I would of never pegged you as the type."

"Well yeah, I write a lot. Though I hate calling them 'poems'. To me, this sort of expression can't be...labeled."

"I never knew you were so indeph."

She smirked and shrugged.

"Theres a lot you don't know about me."

He nodded, amused.

Claire stopped writing to read over her peice. It satisfied her completely. No adding or subtracting needed. She smiled.

For the first time in a week, Claire felt happy.


	4. Fragments

**Heres four! I personally like this chapter best, I think you'll understand why once you've read it. Thanks you those who leave reviews for me. D**

_There's a place, you've run away that is in your heart! It is in your heart! In your heart .Your love again..._

Claire slept soundly on the bed that belong to Wesker. The sleep was so sound, she hadn't even dream. Wesker had been continuing his writing, realizing that he hadn't heard the scratch of a pen or creak of the bed in a while. He found Claire had clumsily slumped herself on the bed slumbering, breathing so lightly he almost questioned her vital status. Wesker stood up and made his way towards the slumbering girl, intently keeping his eyes on her soft features. Generously, Wesker had moved Claires head gently onto the pillow, and covered her with the thin blankets he never used.

Claire stirred but didn't wake, whispering somthing he couldn't make out. Still watching Claire, Wesker imagined her calm features twisted with tears at the sight of her dead brother. It made a corner of his mouth turn up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire woke up, realizing dully she'd fallen asleep in Weskers bed.

_Wonderful..._

"Good morning Miss Redfield, or should I say good afternoon?" Wesker said, coming from the bathroom beside her. He'd changed his normal combat attire for a black shirt and cliche' black pants. His hair was wet, still slicked back. to Claire, knowing Wesker still participated in normal activites as taking showers or eating made her feel odd. Though she knew he did do them.

Then Wesker turn all the way towards Claire. Somthing about him was wrong, his glasses. They weren't there.

"Yeah, whatever. So Wesker, whats on the agenda today? Sit around and do nothing but watch the lights flicker?" Claire pointed to the lights above his desk.

Wesker snorted humorlessly.

"I was hoping your brother would arrive soon, but I figure he won't be here too haistily, after all, he is a born procrastinater."

Claire didn't say anything, She just stood and stretched, it made her back pop. Wesker meanwhile walked up the stairs, entering her former cell. Claire stood up and walked after him, watching curiously, yet carfully. When she heard his footsteps returning, Claire flew onto the bed, looking as if she hadn't moved an inch.

Wesker came out holding the chair that sat at the cells desk, and came down, placing the chair before Claire backwards. Wesker straddled the chair when he sat. Claire watched him warily.

_What does he want? I wish he'd just let me suffer in silent peace._

"Tell me Claire, what would the death of Chris do to you?"

She clutched the crumpled blanket, keeping her face calm.

"What do you think? Its not that hard to figure out."

"I guess your right, I was curious."

"Curious, about what?"

Wesker smiled evily.

"Curious if you'd swear revenge on me. Curious if you'd brood and plot on my immediant destruction."

Claire eyed him back.

"As a matter of fact, I would."

He nodded, satisfied with her response. That didn't add up in her eyes, his...comfort in her brutal return.

"But I won't give you that chance to kill him. I'll figure out a way to prevent it, when the time comes."

"You seem indecisive in your plans to stop me dear heart. Thats your first flaw."

Claire sat up straighter, the blanket peice in her hand was held so tight, her fingers begun cramping.

"What do you mean? Just because I don't have any way to stop you now, doesn't mean I won't later."

Wesker shook his head.

"Your not really going to stop me, your using the threat mechanism to have me worried about you. If you Miss Redfield had a plan, you wouldn't tell me. You'd keep it secret til your fully sure of your actions."

Claire stared shocked and wide eyed. The blanket weilding hand felt it was about to break its own tense bones. A snort of humor came from the man in black.

"No need to look horrified." he jested. "And you may want to consider letting go of the cover before you dislocate your fingers."

Gently, she did exactly that.

"You can believe what you want Wesker, but chance is a remarkable tool for us Redfields."

"Ah so it is. Luck I'd say. Pure luck at its finest. But it will run its course."

Those words from Wesker seemed bitter, a stale look upon his unmasked face. Claire could feel the unrelenting hate the man before her had for Chris, it circled around her, suffocating her.

"You never did explain why Chris has made it on your hit list, care to indulge me?"

He gave Claire a _your-pushing-it _look.

"Ok, so that was the wrong thing to ask. How about, why fake your own death? Why not of just came out and said you were among Umbrella's monsters?"

Weskers face roamed from killer back to social. Claire let out a silent relieved breath at the transition.

"Didn't want to ruin the fun of meeting back up with old enemies."

It didnt convince Claire, not as a full answer.

"So you let a tyrant drive its deformed hand through you, just to 'keep appearances'."

"Correct."

Claire thought about his response, finding it absurd.

"I'm sorry, but I can't quite be so empathetic about your choices."

Wesker smiled, shifting in the chair he sat on.

"I know dear heart, you think of me as a two faced traitor. I don't blame you."

"Don't forget ill tempered and caniving."

"Of course."

Silence stretched between them, cold slicing silence. Claire looked away from the red eyes that probed at her image.

"You know wesker, whatever your reason for hating Chris, it can't add up to what a good person he is. All my friends in school, they hated their siblings, but as for me, I couldn't imagine a life without Chris."

"I never had a brother or sister, so I can not relate." he looked more remorsful then toying, Claire eased.

"Thats what makes you who you are now I guess. your apathetic because lifes been a bitch."

"I'm this way because I chose to be, my life tragedies such as my own parents demise, has no effect on me now."

Claire nodded thoughtfully.

"I can tell your thinking Miss Redfield.What about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You sold your humanity for power that hasn't even been given to you. You...sold your soul for the comfort of cold." the words washed themselves from Claire's mind and into Weskers ears.

"How poetic."

"Its true, you sit alone in a room, writing. You have no power Wesker, just cold."

"My patience is going to lead to an appealing virtue in my future."

"I doubt that."

He didn't speak, Wesker just looked at Claire questionally. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere by being defiant.

"You know why Chris and I are so close? It entails Chris being a good person, so just tell me if your temper can't take it.."

"Go on."

"I'm sure Chris told you our parents died. After that, he worked so hard to support me in school, at home, and barly had a life until I left to school. He got me and him a house when he was eighteen and began working all hours of the day, just to take care of me.He saves lives, works for the good of others. I know he's lazy, arrogant and somtimes argumentive, but he makes it up in loyalty and deeds.Chris came back for me in Antartica, fought Alexia and put his life on the line. I'm serious wesker, I'll..."

Claires captor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes dear heart?"

Claire shut her eyes tight, speaking slowly.

"I'll take his place. You can kill me, beat me to death if you want. Whatever it takes, as long as you don't kill Chris. I owe more then my life to him."

_There...I said it._

They met eyes. A war was fought between the two worlds of good and evil was born between the space. Claire knew he had no emotion, no understanding of how easily she'd die for not only Chris, but all of her friends. Claire also knew that if he decided to kill her, he could turn around and kill Chris. _A two in one deal_. Weskers eyes squinted grimly, like he were seriously deciding upon her request. It was her independant decison, and it wasn't bright.

Wesker smirked.

"You amuse me dear heart."

Claire continued to stare at her nemesis.

"A generous sacrifice for such an amible young women. I'll concider it."

Claires heart thumped in the chambers of her chest when Wesker stood and walked up to his post. Their deep talk was over. Though she had gotten one thing in to him, the plea for her life for Chris's. Claire knew whatever torture Wesker would dish out would be the worst she'd ever known. It made Claire shudder to think how intense it would be. She knew just by the way he holds togather himself, how quickly Wesker could shed his demeanor. Fear, anger, remorse all flooded the younger Redfield sibling. Fear for what will come, anger for her lack of diffrence making, remorse for the thought she'd never see Chris again.

Wesker turned back to her, standing on the top of the stairs. His back was to Claire, but his head turn to the side, a small glance.

"You know Claire, once I make my choice, it will be irrevocable."

Claire almost answered, until she realized Wesker had called her Claire.

Not dear heart, not Miss Redfield.

_Claire..._

Before Claire answered, Wesker turned back and walked away.


	5. Flash back

**After this wonderful flashback of a chapter, I may not be writing so quickly. Don't get me wrong, they'll be new ones here within a few days of each other, but I do have to get back to my novel **_**Blind Voice**_**. Please enjoy.**

_Lets hit reverse and turn back this curse._

She watched her captor, Claire did, remembering the first time they'd met. It was a little over a year ago, before Rockfort, back when he was still gaining trust from STARS members. The day seem so clear in her head even to this day...

It was a mellow Sunday afternoon, and Claire Redfield waited outside her dorm for Chris to pull up and pick her up. Claire was excited beyond belief, because today she was taking a whole break from the University and the stress it somtimes came with, to spend time at Chris's work and meet his STARS buddies. Secretly, Claire was hoping to meet with some of Chris's hansome buff friends. Her brother had been excited as well to be bringing her along to work with him, surprised his captain allowed it. Sundays were slow most of the times for the fearless Raccoon heros, but if somthing did occure, she'd of course have to stay behind. After being kicked out of the air force, Chris met Barry Burton, the man who recomended Chris to STARS, not to mention helped partly pay for Claires schooling when Chris and herself came up short. In that, Claire felt honored, the man didn't even know her, yet he had given her money.

Chris pulled up in his red Volvo, brand new from the big money he'd gotten since working with STARS. Chris seemed to love working in the face of danger, and Claire could relate. Though the only danger she was ever in were fights and motorcycle riding. Her brother definetly kept a hold on her reckless temptations, seeing he had the same wild dreams.

"Hey little sis, hop on in." he called.

Claire waved, and ran to the car. Getting in, Claire breathed in the new car smell, running her hand over the leather seats.

"Buckle up Claire." Chris said, in a bossy tone.

"Since when did you wear seat belts?" Chris had never liked them, it was the danger thing.

"Since now."

Claire clicked her seat belt and smiled cruelly at her big brother. The two drove, talking about her and school, her friends and grades.

"So really? You think your grades are up? Cause there was once class in paticular..."

"Chris! Gosh cool it. I'm doing better, no more destractions."

"You mean no more boys?"

Claire shot him an annoyed look. If it was one thing Chris hated about leaving his little sister, it was leaving her unattended with hundreds of frat boys. Claire wasn't going to school for guys, but them being there was a plus.

"I mean no more doodling you cross eyed with an arrow in your head. It was becoming a real distraction." Claire teased.

"Ha ha ha" Chris said, showing no subtle sarcasm.

The red car pulled into a parking lot, a police stations. Claire reconized it all too well. Claire and Chris had always lived in the never sleeping city of Raccon. The building had many diffrent divisons of work. There was the BRAVO team, who were first on any scene that they were qualified to handle. The RPD who were like any normal police officer, ticketing, attending robberies and such. Then there were STARS, speacial tactics and rescue squad. They came in if the BRAVO's couldn't handle the scene alone, or when somthing big was going down. Chris loved his line of work.

They got out and walked in through the doors, Claire hadn't been inside the police building since the death of her parents. The lobby was huge, the second floor lay exposed, doors up on the balcony like hall. A women sat at the desk down the ramp. She had blonde hair and wore red rimmed glasses.

"Hey Lisa, this is my sister Claire." the women named Lisa looked up as they approached. She was probly the one who picked up the 911 phone calls.

"Chris, hey. Oh yes you must be Claire" Lisa stood and shook her hand. "I'm Lisa Donner."

"So Lise, is everyone here yet?"

"I do believe so. I just saw Jill and Barry walk by with coffee. I may of seen Joseph Frost a little while ago."

" 'Kay thanks Lisa." they turn away.

"Nice meeting you." Lisa called, Claire nodded.

Chris led Claire to a room to the left, it belong to the RPD. She didn't know anyone in this room, though Chris pointed out some of the BRAVO guys in the room such as Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer and Edward Dewey. Chris also said Cheif Irons was in the room with its door closed.

"He's a real tool. Glad he has no authority on me." Chris grinned.

Entering a second room, there were small drawer like lockers, the entire place was bathed in a dark light.

"We should bypass this fast, its an evidence room, your accually prohibited from being in here."

"Then lets go! I'm not going to jail!"

Chris stifled a laugh.

Leaving the evidence room, they made their way through a busy hall, up some stairs and into a room down a hall. Claire noticed at the end of a hall, an unusual statue of what look like a Greek God sat, a jewel in its raised hand.

Chris and Claire entered the STARS room, a large group of people walked around with coffee or donuts.

"Guys? Hey guys!" bellowed Chris, calling for attention. Claire blushed when everyone turned to look at them. Chris put a big arm around his petite sister.

"This is my sister Claire."

Everyone smiled and awed cutly, as if instead of bringing in his sister, Chris had brought in a puppy.

"Claire this is Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers."

Chris pointed at a stunning girl in a gray STARS logo shirt. Jill looked far to feminme for such a line of work, yet Claire noticed a sort of fire in her eyes that easily cancled out the frailty. The man named Brad Vickers looked odd. He acted jumpy and out of place next to all the more masculaine men.

"To your left is Barry Burton and Joseph Frost."

Claire felt overly pleased when Barry stepped out from the group and shook Claire's hand. Chris had described Barry to her many times, but to see the large bear of a man in person was overwhelming. But his mass didnt make her feel less comfertable, Barry had a fatherly auora about him that made Claire long for her own father.

"I've heard so much about you Claire." Barry gloated.

"And I have heard a lot of you too Mr. Burton."

"Call me Barry sweety." Claire nodded.

When Barry stepped back, Claire saw Joseph strut forward with the usual male macho smile. He took Claires hand in his, kissing it.

"_Hello_ Claire, as you know I'm Joseph. Why don't you let me show you aro-"

Chris cleared his throat, Joesph let go of Claires hand.

"Ah I way just being funny." was the his excuse, Joesph retreated like a scolded dog.

"And here's Rebecca Chambers. She's a BRAVO, but Captain Wesker lets us keep her around, Rebeccas such a damn genious."

A young girl from the last desk in the back skipped through and put out a hand to shake. Claire didn't mean for her eyes to go so wide when the pixie like girl appeared.

_She's just a kid! What on earth is she doing as a BRAVO?_

Rebecca saw the reaction and smiled kindly.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty young for this job. I'm only 18. But I've already finished school because I was smart enough to skip some grades. I work in the medical field, so I'm not really in any action." Rebecca assured.

Claire wiped the shock away and shook the girls hand.

"Wow, yeah."

Claire sat at Chris's desk, which was ungodly messy. Jill smirked at Claire's analysis.

"Chris is quite messy, thats what Captain Wesker says."

"Hey where is the Captain anyways?"

Just then, the door swung open. Everyone turned.

A tall man in all black, even black sunglasses, waltzed into the bright room. His darkness in the colored room made him more prominate. His blonde hair was slicked back, but didn't look stiff from gel. Somthing about him made him superior the instant you see him. It wasn't the muscles, the mysterious vibe or anything Claire could put her finger on.

_He just __was__ better._

"Captain! Good morning sir. I'd like you to meet my sister, Claire. Claire, this is Captain Wesker." Chris gleamed in acceptance standing beside his captain.

Claire knew Chris looked up to his captian, and would put his life on the line for the man.

Claire stood from the chair and put out her hand to shake. The moment her hand rested near wesker, it felt vunerable and under attack. Claire dismissed the feeling. Wesker turned his gaze towards Claire, and he smiled. It was the first time she'd ever seen it, and little did she know it wouldn't be the last. Wesker generously took of his glasses and slipped them on his collar. The Captain took Claires hand and shook it firmly, and gently at the same time. Claire looked at his eyes, analyzing his, as Wesker looked into hers. The formal eye contact showed respect on both parts. She noticed how pale blue Weskers eyes were, like clear waters. Somehow they worked with the dark he dressed himself in.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Redfield. Chris talks about you frequently." the Captain simpered.

Claire blushed and looked at Chris with a mix of shyness and embarrassment. All these people knew her and she barly knew them. The hand gesture ended, and Wesker placed his sunglasses back on.

"Its nice to meet you too sir. Chris really looks up to you." now Chris looked embarrassed.

"I don't believe its me who makes Chris so daunting. I'm considering inducting him. He's quite the hard worker."

"Thank you sir." Chris said.

Wesker turned away and sat at his desk that was able to survey the other STARS at their desks.

Chris patted Claire on the back and said he had to talk to Richard Aiken, that he'd be right back. Claire sat herself back at Chris's desk, but turned herself towards the other occuapnts of the room.

Rebecca, Jill, and Joesph all sat themselves infront of her.

"So Claire" said Joesph, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Joey! Back off her. She doesn't want to date your dumbass." Jill accused playfully, though Joesph took it seriously, and walked away with a pout.

"Claire, what are you in school for?" asked Rebecca, eagerly. The young women seemed quite lively.

"I.m hoping to pursue a life in the arts, such as a poet or writer. I can draw alright, nothing speacial."

"Intresting" Jill commented. "Most guys here tease me for being a cop. Just because I.m a girl. Esspeacially Chris."

"Jill, Chris is connected to you at the hip." Rebecca jested.

Claire raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Gosh Chris hasn't persued a girl since high school. Atleast what I know of." Claire giggled.

"Oh boy, if Redfield is into me, I'm in danger." Jill began to laugh, but Claire felt a hint of intrest in her tone. Jill most likely felt somthing toward Chris herself.

Out of the corner of Claire's eye, she noticed Wesker was reading papers, keeping to himself. Jill saw Claires subtle stare and nudged her softly.

"Looking at the Captain huh?" she whispered, moving in close, as did Rebecca.

"Oh me? No, I was just-"

"Don't lie, its no big." Rebecca assured. " Captain Wesker is pretty good looking, if your into the quiet type anti-social type. He's not my type, too old for me anyways."

Jill stifled a chuckle.

"Me neither. He's my companion and boss, _thats it_. I'm more into guys like-"

"Chris?" finished Rebecca.

Jills mouth humorously fell slack, and she flicked her friends arm.

"He's so silent. He probly has so many secrets in his head, but he keeps them hidden. Hides them away behind a facade that the world sees him as.But what we see, its not really the true him."

Jill and Rebecca stared at Claire oddly, like she did somthing vulgar or uncalled for.

"Sorry, its the poet in me. I look deeper into things than most people would."

Chris walked in with four sodas, handing each girl one, and kept one for himself.

He then casually walked over to Captain Weskers desk, leaned against a wall and they began conversating. The style in which the two men talked were like old friends discussing good memories. After a while, Claire decided to eavesdrop.

"She's quite the pretty girl Chris" Wesker complimented, as if Chris were her father.

"Yeah I know, I've been fending off losers from her shadow for as long as I can remember."

Wesker chuckled and glanced at Claire, she tried to look like she hadn't been listening.

"Quite beautiful indeed"

Revere drowned Claire as she came back to reality, leaving the day behind her where it belonged. Chris had never been Weskers friend, he wasn't polite or blue eyed. Inside the facade Claire had sensed he had, lay a beast fearcer then anyone of the people who knew him could of saw. And somehow now, Claire understood what Wesker ment when he claimed his virtued patience. Wesker had more secrets inside, deep within him. And sooner rather than later, he'd have his power.

Claire knew that was a_ fact_.


	6. Cat and Mouse

**So sorry it took so long! ive been working on other things, then thanksgiving came. i was totally rapped up! heres a shortish one, the next one will follow shortly. Again, enjoy my loves.**

_Grief is the light, i cant deny im afraid of you._

Wesker rocked lightly in his leather chair, cleaning his glasses with a white cloth. Claire stepped from the bathroom, dressed in one of the outfits Wesker had for her in the cell drawers. While getting the outfit from her former cage, Claire was certain Wesker would slam the cell door shut on her. He didn't.

she leaned on the bathroom doorway, staring at Wesker. His face was thoughtful, amused almost.

_Has he concidered my trade? Maybe, he is already plotting out how he wants to kill me..._

"Somthing wrong Miss Redfield?"

_I guess I'm Miss Redfield again_.

"Nothing"

Wesker put his glasses on his desk and stood. He stretched roughly and walked down the stairs, but not to Claire, to the mini fridge. Wesker took a water bottle out, looked back at Claire, and grabbed a second one.

Guilt was taking the younge girl over, she didn't want him to be nice, or listen to her. Claire wanted Wesker to be the same monster he had been before he let her out of the cell. She wanted a reason to continue hating him.

Chris, I can hate him for wanting to kill him. And Raccoon city I can hate him for that. He's partly responsible.

Claire fiddled with the lighter Chris gave her so long ago. She'd found it in her pants pocket of the previous outfit. The lighter was her charm, and whether she ment to or not, she never was without it. Claire put it in her pocket.

Wesker went to her and handed to her the bottle. Claire stared at the liquid, then at Wesker. She stared him right in the eyes.

"Have you thought about what I said yet?" she asked.

Wesker slowly lowered the hand holding her water, he set both on their bed. The intense expression he gave almost made her burst out laughing. It was like a dissapointed adult looking down at a menacing child.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Well?"

Wesker raised a hand to her face, letting his ungloved fingers press against the warm cheek. She lightly shivered, but didn't turn her head away, Claire needed her answer. The hand cradled her cheek and remained there. Wesker bent his face close to hers.

"I haven't made up my mind yet."

_Now_ claire pulled away. She pushed herself off using his chest, and without thinking, slapped him. A certain satisfaction came from finally being able to strike the man who ultimatly wanted the demise of everyone who went against him. Claire lost all her triumph when Wesker chuckled. It was loud, impending and echoed in her mind like a lost memory. Claire knew looked scared, and with that wesker got victory from it.

"Well I see you still think I will put up with your defiance." he still seemed amused.

"I just hope that persuaded your decision some." Claire snarled back.

Without note, Wesker swung up his arm and rapped his hand around Claires throat. He held the girl up in mid air, two feet off the ground. Claire swung around, trying to kick her assilent.

"You know Miss Redfield, I do think I have come to a decison after all." he mused to her.

Claire weakily stared down at Wesker, knowing he was going to kill her here and now.

Efficently, Wesker hurled Claire across the entire room, she landed right in his leather chair side first. Wesker moved towards her, Claire position herself straight in the chair, leaving herself vunrable. Albert Wesker leaned down infront of her, hands on each side of the chair, smirking in her face.

_Just let it be quick, just don't drag it out._

A smile, dark and satisfied smile spread over Wesker's face, he tilted his head up and to the side curiously. As if reading her mind, he spoke,

"And it won't be you I kill dear heart."

That was all it took to break the strings in Claire's heart. A single cold tear traced its existance down Claire's cheek. Wesker made no attempt to wipe it away, his revenge started with telling her hed kill Chris, and end with her reaction.

Claire falling apart.

She swung her arm up, again hitting Wesker in the jaw. Wesker hadn't expected it after her seeming submisson. He stepped back a few feet, giving Claire room to stand. Taking her chance, Claire bolted to the stair railing and hopped over it and landed in a crouch. She realized Wesker was right behind her. Claire made it to the door that led out of the room, on the opposing side of the bathroom. The hallway was dark, but it didn't matter.

_If he catches me, I'm dead too._

Claire didn't think Wesker could see in the dim halls, but she was done doubting his abilities. Feeling around the hall, Claire heard Wesker's footsteps.

"Claire? Where are you?"

It taunted her, and threatened her. In a game of cat and mouse, Claire was the feeble rodent.

_He can hear my footsteps, it wont be long now._

An idea came, it was an easily foiled plan, but none the less, it was a hope. Claire stopped running and stood flat against the wall. All her muscles tensed against the cool steel, her hand grabbed somthing precious to her.

The lighter.

Wesker kept chasing, but stopped moving once her footsteps ceased. Now the hollow excuse for a man stood no more then five feet infront of her. He couldn't see her, she couldn't see him. She only _sensed_ him.

_"Claire?" _Wesker chanted in a sing song voice.

Wesker was now so close, she could feel his icy air.

Clutching the lighter tight, Claire threw it as far as she could down the hall. And like a cat hunting, Wesker chased after it.

_And he said Redfield luck would last us long._

Claire smiled as she tip toed back to the lit room. She hoped Wesker felt the irony and seethed in it.

She made it back to the room, looking for a weapon. Wesker was smart, he didn't keep weapons laying around his lair. Not a single damn thing to make him cringe. The wooden chair that Wesker used during their long conversation sat innocently aside by the cell bars. Claire ran up the stairs, took the chair, and ran back down. Claire was done underestimating Wesker, but he still underestimated her. Thats how she would win in the end. He thought he was everything, but even the greatest of beings had their downfalls. Claire positioned herself behind the open door, preparing to bash the chair over Wesker's head.

_Whatever breaks off, I can use to stab him with._

Claire didn't expect Wesker to come back so fast, but already, his stomping presance returned. Satisfaction returned as she heard the man cursing to himself. His image appeared before Claire, she hurled the chair downward as hard as she could. Before impact, he whirled around caught the wooden seat in his hands. Prior to snatching the entire chair from her, Wesker shined her a wide smile. Wesker took and broke the chair against the wall in one easy throw. Claire jumped when the crash consume the room.

For a long while, the two watched each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

_What would I do if he came? I cant run anymore. He's faster then me too, I'd never see it coming_.

"Nice try Claire, next time, don't attempt to return to the corner I put you in."

Wesker raised a hand that held her lighter, taking a mocking glance at it, then threw it to her. Claire caught it, putting it back in her pocket.

"Atleast I have the pleasure of an image of you twirling in circles looking for me."

Wesker flew into the air towards her serving a hard punch, sending Claire to the ground clutching her cheek where Wesker's hand once rested sweetly.

Wesker stood straight and pulled her up with him, as easy as picking up a limp doll. There was no fight left in Claire, not anymore. Roughly Wesker dragged her to the cell, and threw her back in. Claire in push, caught the wall with her hands. She steadied and turn back to Wesker.

"I hate you."

Wesker smiled, and grabbed his sunglasses from the desk to his side. Once he slid them on, Claire felt like the monster was back.

"You'll hate me worse soon enough Claire."

This time, when saying her name, it made her feel in danger.

Claire ran back to the bars just as Wesker began to leave.

"No!"

Once again, he looked at her, his eyes behind the shades shined red.

Wesker turned away, and left the entire room altogather.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chris" came Leon from the doorway.

Chris sat on his bed, loading the guns to their fullest. Chris knew better then anyone, bullets can hurt Wesker at all.

_Maybe if I pump enough caps in his ass, I can stall him_.

"Yeah?"

Leon entered the room, he stopped in front of Chris, who never once looked up. Leon sighed and let his hair fall in his face.

"Look, I know you determained, I know your on a war path. But Chris, we have to strategize. Wesker already planned for us to come, so he has his things in order. Do you expect us to run in, grab Claire and leave? Untouched?"

Chris snorted and gave a arrogant head shake.

"No, I don't at all. Thats why when we get Claire, I'm staying behind."

The man before Chris perked up, ready to argue with his friend. Chris looked upward and put up a hand to silence.

"Don't lee, just don't. Wesker wont stop til I'm dead. At first, I fought back, not thinking he'd attack anyone but me. Then Wesker napped Claire. Leon, she shouldn't be in this, and its my fault she is."

"No reason to have an assisted suicide Chris."

He shook his head again. When Chris stood, Leon saw the full of Chris's worn and tired features. Already, Chris's eyes were red cracked, he was pale, and his clean shaven face was fuzzy. Jill walked in, ready in her uniform. Rebecca graced behind.

Leon shot chris a look that asked _'Does Jill know?' _

"No."

Leon smiled a little, he knew if Jill Valentine knew of his intentions, she'd have Chris hog tied and going no where.

_Were these the risks and measures we have to take? _

Chris handed guns of all sizes to Jill, she placed them in fitting gun holders. Rebecca slipped by Jill and jumped into Leon's arms. It surprised and pleased him. The younge girl dug her face into the hollow of Leon's neck.

"We'll be ok right? No one will die?"

As Leon held the petite girl in his arms, he looked on at Chris, his best friend. If he said yes, he'd be lying to someone he cared so much about. If he said no, Jill would over hear and stop them all from saving the other person he cared so much about. It came down to the lives of Chris or Claire. Soon, one of them would be dead. Knowing Albert Wesker, there was a chance both could die.

"Yeah Rebecca, we'll be fine"


	7. Jill's gift

**Thank you everybody for being patient for my last chapter, and all the nice reviews. I want to clear up this: I'm not pairing Leon and Rebecca. It was only a friendly embrace. The only couple here is Jill and Chris. Please enjoy. **

_Something wrong with every plan of my life.  
I didn't realize that you've been here.  
Dolefully desired.  
Destiny of a lie._

"Your brother has arrived Miss Redfield."

Weskers voice hurt Claire's sensitive ears. She lay on the cot, staring up at the ceiling, its all she'd done since Wesker put her back in the cage.

A mouse in her cage? How ironic. Atleast the cat can't get me.

She shook her head of the usless thoughts, Chris was here, and he was only moments from death. Claire sat up and made her way to the cell bars. The cool steel spread over her in a shiver as she wrapped her fingers around the bars. Morosly, Claire did her best to keep a solid face. She didn't want Wesker to see her unravel.

"Please reconsider this Wesker. I'm all but on my knees begging you."

Before speaking, Wesker flashed her a white toothed grin.

"That doesn't sound so bad dear heart."

Claires eyes went to slits, and baring her teeth.

"Ha ha, very clever. I'm being serious Wesker. For a moment, just think about it."

Wesker was taking off his plain black shirt, replacing it with another. For reasons Claire wasn't sure of, Wesker tucked in a fully loaded baretta. They all knew Wesker had no use for guns, his own bare hands were already deadly enough. He continue his preperations, paying little notice to his prisoner. Losing patience, the trapped girl gripped metal bars and began shaking and banging them. the savage animalistic action somehow didnt rattle Wesker in the least.

When her rage was dismissed, Claire pushed off from the bars and faced away from her assilant, holding a weak hand to her head.

_I can't take this anymore. I have to escape..._

Wesker finally turned to Claire.

"Dear heart?"

Claire refaced Wesker, she tried not to look to hopful. Wesker wasn't grinning, mocking or frightening. What played over his face was...revere.

"Why do you long for death?"

He just looked at her, his eyes just looked into hers, confused. Sorrow washed over Claire, it was for Wesker, but why she felt for him wasn't clear.

"Why do you want to kill someone who was nothing less then your friend? Your companion."

"All I can tell you is he and Miss Valentine pose a threat for my ultimate goal."

"Whats that?"

He didn't answer, wouldn't answer. All wesker did was approach the cell, at normal speed. Claire didn't fall back or flinch, even when he grabbed her arm through the bars.

"I can't tell you now Miss Redfield, but soon, you'll know."

With that, Wesker let go and left the room, Claire watched him go, knowing she'd have to get out soon if she ever wanted to see Chris again. Claire had a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The helicopter landed smoothly on the wet ground. It had rain heavily that night, leaving the earth damp. Chris hopped out of the helicopter, and helped Jill out. Leon and Rebecca followed after.

"You ready guys?" Chris asked.

They all looked at their leader, nodding.

Leon looked on at the building, grimacing that someone he cared for so much was locked away in such a wretched place.

Getting in for the group wasn't difficult at all, the gates were wide open, and the doors leading inside were open.

_Just like Wesker, wanting to get things done fast_.

Though Chris knew that there were more times Wesker did enjoy dragging out his victories.

Chris looked at Jill when they entered the warm building. Seeing her made his heart grow with pride. She was everything to him, beautiful, smart and amazing. Losing her when the time came would be hard. He would watch Leon and Rebecca have to drag Jill and Claire from the room, tears in both their eyes. Chris didn't think he could part with her.

"Leon, take Rebecca down that hall. Check the rooms for anything useful."

Leon nodded, giving Chris a stern expression. Leon understood Chris had to say goodbye.

"Jill?" Chris grabbed her arm and faced her to him. She seemed a bit taken off guard..

"Chris? What is it?"

Chris put one hand on her face, the curve between his thumb and index finger went to cup the shape of her ear.

"I love you Jill. So much that I cant tell you enough. Since the day I met you, all I could do was think about how perfect you are to me."

Jill tried to nudge away, and a lake of water made her eyes glassy.

"Chris what are you doing?"

Chris sighed and smiled sadly.

"I just wanted you to know that."

He let go of Jill and they began to walk to where their friends were. Chris couldn't help but have somthing inside him that throbbed with pain. Most likely, the pain was centered in his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire ran to her cot, and dug under it. She pulled out a spring and began bending it in half. While she had been staring blankly at the ceiling that night, Claire had formed a plan.

Jill had once taught her how to pick locks after Claire told her how she was inprisoned in Rockfort. Claire called it "Jill's gift". And today, it would be Claire's.

Now bent thinly staright and in half, Claire went to the door, putting her arm around the bars. It took a minuite for it to find its place in the lock hole, but it did. Claire fiddled with it, getting frustrated and impatient.

_Come on...damn it come on..._

The cell door clicked, and swung open softly.

Claires fragile heart soared into throbbing beats. Without hesitation, Claire darted from the cell and too, left the awful room shed seen everyday for weeks._  
_


	8. Reunited

Chris Redfield walked down the well illuminated hallway, taking stealth steps to keep from any exposure. _Damn it Redfield, get a grip, you made your peace, right? _Sweat beaded and slid down his neck, his heart pounded loudly. _Wesker…come out, come out, wherever you are… _On cue, a sound of soft but quick padding steps came from around the corner Chris was coming up on. Chris cocked his big gun, and held his breath. Anger, rage, courage and fear all tore through him at once. But it all disapated when the foot steps neared and the person making the sounds turned to corner. Chris had aimed him weapon at the figure. "Wait stop! Its me!" Claire looked at her brother, momentarily scared, then she seemed to get over that and run to him. Chris dropped the gun and picked her up into his arms. "Claire! Holy hell its really you!" Claire Redfield began to weep in his arms, like she were a child again. Chris could only sit there, forgetting his sacrafice plan, and hold his baby sister. "I'm so sorry Claire, I should have been more careful. I should have been there…" "No, no Chris you didn't know. Just lets get out of this place, before he comes back!" Chris nodded and grabbed her by the arm, together they ran down the hall.

Leon felt utter guilt for watching Jill across the room and have her not know she may never see Chris again. _Why did that jack ass tell me he was offing himself, why me? _Rebecca came up to Leon's side and put a hand on his back. "Whats up Kennedy? You alright?" "Yeah, just worried, not in the mood to bump into ol' captain Wesker right now." Rebecca nodded and went on. They were inside a sort of medic room. Viles and needle along with sharp objects ment for penetrating skin lay lazily around as if they were child toys. The words itched his lips, he wanted to tell someone, tell little Rebecca Chambers who gazed at him so curiously about the fact his best friend was about to die. "Jill, Jill I need to tell you something." Leon approach the wan appearing women across the room, her features as skiddish as his own. "What is it Leon?" Leon cleared his throat, but it only got tighter with frustration. "I think we should start moving, I'd hate to be a sitting duck in this place you know?" Jill looked disapointed, though she smiled weakly. "Alright, lets go."

"I told you not to come Chris, why in the hell didn't you listen?" Claire walked by her brothers side, scolding him as if she were his mother. "You could get yourself killed!" Chris only snorted and pulled out a ciggaret, then quickly changing his mind, stuffing them back in his breast pocket. "Claire, please spare me your overdramatics, I came here to get you out. My...coming home with you may just have to be compromised."

Claire slit her eyes and scoffed. "Stop trying to be the damn hero! Your human! Wesker, is not."

Her brother shrugged. "I figured that back on Rockfort Island."

"Apparently not, because your still here. I don't think he would of hurt me Chris. I mean I don't think he would of killed me."

The only reply Chris Redfield could give his sister was a raised eyebrow.

"Claire? What in the hell are you saying? You haven't been locked away long enough to have Stockholms syndrom, I know that for sure. Think about it, he's Wesker! He has no heart, no feeling! He doesn't care whether you live or die, esspeacially since your my sister!"

For reasons unknown, Claire didn't believe that, Wesker had feelings, she knew that. Not just anger, lust for inspiring fear, or appreciation for his sick work. "Your right, but-"

"Well well. What have we here? Both Redfield siblings? I feel a two birds one stone cliche' coming on."

Claire and Chris turned around, to see Albert Wesker only fifteen feet down the hall, smiling surely.

Automatically Chris moved to sheild Claire, snarling at him with the utter hate that only Chris could have for his former companion.

"Wesker...you sick bastard. I'm going to tear those eyes right from your skull you-"

Claire didn't see it, Chris hadn't known that Wesker charged him until after he hit the ground, reeling from impact. Claire had been knocked back by Chris's flailing arm and she smacked the wall, but remained on her feet. Wesker stood between the two somehow, blocking them.

Wesker stood over Chris, with a smile of superior intellect. Claire held her breath as she watched Wesker take the pistol from a black holster that camoflauged at his side. His gloved fingers wrapped around it calmly, slowly raising it to aim at Chris. 'Oh God….oh please no…' Wesker chuckled, enjoying the moment. Chris lay on the floor looking up into the dark smile on his former captains face. He scowled but didn't move, almost daring him. Claire knew Wesker would fire. "I truly wish I could of killed you with my bare hands, but I won't pass up such a chance as this." He looked up and Claire, trying to read her thoughts from her expression. When Wesker turned back to the male Redfield, he cocked the hammer and aimed the pistol between his eyes. "This Chris, is goodbye." Claire watched it all in slow motion. Weskers index finger pressed down the trigger, Chris's eyes went wide. But she moved fast. She pounced on Wesker and slammed down his arm, as the bullit was released. But it still hit the target. Chris roared out as the bullet pierced his leg, in and out the other end. Wesker threw down the weapon and slammed Claire into the wall, putting his lips to her ear. "Ignorant Redfield, you sealed your own fate." Claire looked up at him, seeing his sunglasses were gone. Yet he didn't impose the gleaming red orbs, but his natural blue ones. Again…she was entranced in them. She understood what he meant. The deal was on, Claire for Chris, she was able to change his mind.

She let the fear envelope her for a moment as they connected gazes. Chris still lay on the ground grimacing and breathing, sucking air into his nose and mouth as if it were not going to last much longer. Claire averted her eyes and stared at her brother. This could be the last time she ever saw him. She had no doubt it would be. Chris opened his eyes and saw that Wesker had Claire pressed against the wall, he tried sitting up hastily but could not. "Get away from her! Run Claire!" Chris went back down under a wave of pain. He was losing blood. Wesker hit an artery. Soon she was seized from her dreamlike state and dragged down the hall. She didn't fight, she didn't argue, though Wesker handled her down the way like she were an unruley animal. Through the pain, her brother stood, using the wall to balance, and limped after them. "Claire! Leave her alone Wesker! Let her go you son of a-" Wesker turned back for a slight second, his expression annoyed, and he fired a second shot.Chris roared in pain as the second bullet blew a hole in his other leg. Now immobile, he fell to the floor.

Wesker caught Claire back in the fast paced walking, taking her from Chris, again.

"Oh God! I think he's really hurt!" she moaned.

Wesker chuckled. "Really dear heart? Whatever gave you that idea?"

The night was dark, and its icy texture froze Claire's skin til it burned. Claire saw a black Lexus at the end of the grassy field, Wesker was taking her to it.

She wanted to scream and kick at him, but inside Claire was afraid to move, and each step threatened her. At the side of the car, Wesker let go of her, but didn't turn away.

"You have two options Claire Redfield, think them over carefully. Option one: You be a good girl, get in the vehicle, and keep silent. Option two: You defiy me, and I see to it you spend our car trip uncountious."

Claire breathed out, and white smokey air was released from her quivering lips. She didn't want to give him obetiance, but Claire also liked being alive as well.

'Maybe…if I can get him to assume I'll do what he says, I can get a chance to..'

"Miss Redfield? I need your answer, we haven't all night."

Claire looked to the ground and shut her eyes.

"Okay…."

Wesker smiled cruely and turned his back to her, and opened the drivers door. Wesker leaned in and moved a briefcase from the passanger seat.

'Here's my chance…'

Claire threw her fist back and put in all her strength to lodge a deadly punch to the back of Weskers skull. The impact was totally unexpected by Wesker, who believed Claire was under his thumb. Pulling back her fist, Claire momentairily held it, praying the throbbing would cease, but the receiver was less effected. Wesker stood up straight, she couldn't believe it. Any normal person would be uncountious, even dead.

Claire turned and ran for her life in the direction of the facility. Mud weakened her pace, slowing her down. Claire's lungs felt shrunken, even as she tried filling them with what air her panic state allowed. Though her body was weakening, it only made her stronger. Human endurance and excessivness at its finest. The light of the facility called to her, offered safety.

It was then Weskers arms wrapped around Claire and forced her backwards. In one quick movement, Wesker took a handful of Claire's inferno colored hair and forced her head back. She moaned in agony. Soon the pain of the tug lessened and she was able to look her captor in the eyes. Wesker at some point lost his glasses, and now stared down at her with red orbs. For a long moment, they stayed like that. Wesker looking at his prey, Claire staring up from Wesker's grip, heaving for air.

"Why dear heart? Why fight me, when you can…submit?"

Claire didn't answer, so Wesker pulled her face face so close to his, Claire felt the head radiate from his skin.

"So like your brother Claire. I will break you of that in due time. For now…"

With the hand Wesker wasn't using to subdue her, he lashed out and hit her. Claire slumped down uncountiouss. Wesker picked her up into his arms, and headed for the car.


	9. Dreamscape

**Sorry its so short, but this is the final chapter in this part. Look for _Velocity_, which is the continuation. :D**

Jill Valentine found Chris laying slump against a wall. She had heart gunshots from down where Leon and Rebecca had resided with herself. She went to see what caused all the noise, and if Wesker had really won. Jill fell by Chris's side and grabbed his arm, shaking him.

"Chris? Chris wake up! Hey get up!" Chris Redfield stirred, he tried opening his eyes, but they fell shut as he moved. 

"Claire…he took her….I failed..she…he…so sorry." The initial shock that Wesker still had Claire in his possession didn't surprise her, in fact, she knew it because if Claire was free, she would have been beside Chris at that moment. 

"It'll be alright Chris, we can get her back. We-" 

"My legs, I think I can't walk anymore." Jill glanced at Chris's legs, both bloody beneath the green combat pants. She winced as she gazed at him. Seeing him like this killed Jill. 

"Listen Redfield, I love you, but you need to get your ass up! Sitting here and thinking what you should of done won't get you any closer to finding Claire. Wesker will contact us soon. You know that." He nodded, knowing she was right. Chris wrapped his arm around Jill's neck, and limped on his better leg. 

"It should have been me, he was suppose to kill me…" Jill looked at Chris, who didn't return the connection. "What do you mean Chris?" 

"I…warned Leon that I may not be coming back. Jill, Wesker wanted me dead, and I was going to let him kill me, in hopes that he would stop coming after you and Claire and everyone else." Jill's grip on his side tightened, her heart rising to her throat as if she were going to vomit the muscle right out.

"I'm sorry Valentine…"

"You shouldn't of tried that you idiot!" She began to cry, almost falling to the ground under the weight of them both, luckily her anger gave her strength. "I could of helped you! Why can't you just see that you're a human! Not a hero!" Chris looked away from her, understanding that she needed him, no matter how indepenant she claimed to be. "Jill I-" 

"Rebecca will fix your legs so that we can take the jet home without carrying you." 

Leon and Rebecca shot out of the room on cue and ran up to the couple as they noticed Chris's handicap. Leon took Chris's other shoulder and helped them along. Jill felt intense anger for Leon as well for knowing Chris was planning assisted suicide, but didn't tell her about it. "Damn Redfield." Leon whispered. "Wheres Claire? Is she okay?" Chris looked up at Rebecca, who asked the question. 

"He took her….but from now on," Chris paused and looked at Leon seriously "I'm letting Jill call the shots." 

---

Claire's eyes cracked open, then shut again. 

_Light…light? So gray…_

Claire's eyes peeked open again, she saw a car window, sprinkled in rain droplets. The gray sky was light. 

_Tree's? So many trees….where are we…_

Her eyes sealed back down. From beyond her swimming head, a presence noticed her waking.

"Dear heart, coming to are you?" 

_Wesker…Wesker…Chris? _

Claire's eyes shot open at the flooding of memories.

Chris getting shot...Wesker hauling her away...his words before everything went black.

Claire sat up and stared at the back of Weskers head from where he layed her in the back seat. Though it was cloudy, it was still bright outside, and lone rain drops sprinkled the windshield. She let out a moaned and shivered from cold and fear. 

"Where are we going? Why have you-?" 

"Why Miss Redfield? Because you gave me the choice and I used it." Claire leaned her back against the car door and let her head rest on the chilled window. She winced. "What made you change your mind?" Wesker stayed silent for a few seconds, either thinking about his answer, or leaving her waiting on his every word. "I have my plans, and they require your presence. That's all you need to know right now." 


End file.
